A Travel Through Time:Part 4
by GLEEKGIRL76
Summary: Alex and her future friends and family must save the Wiz World to get their powers back.


Wizards of Waverly Place-A Travel Through Time:Part 4

(Continued) (Justin and FJustin were fighting about Juliet)

Justin: Look, I've been missing her so much. (Justin is tearing up) How long have you had her back?

FJustin: 10 years.

Justin: You been with her 10 years and she met me originally when I was this 17!

FJustin: We are the same person, one day you will get her back. You just have to wait. You"ll get you true love back don't worry.

Justin: You're right thanks.

FJustin: No problem.

Justin is now happy.

Alex: Ok we need a plan to get their powers back. If we don't they will never get them back.

FAlex: Ok Justin and Justin from the past go meet up with Juliet and figure out spells to get everyone's powers back. Alex from the past and i will figure out how to get to the power dome and make sure Stevie doesn't see us. Harper and past Harper will go make outfits for us to wear when we are on our mission. And Harpers please don't make them over the top.

FHarper and Harper: OK!

Knock on wood!

FHarper and Harper high five and giggle.

FAlex: Ok everyone let's do this thing!

Everyone scattered to where they were supposed to go.

(Park)

FJustin: Hey Juliet.

Juliet: Hi honey.

FJustin: Your so cute.

Juliet: No you are.

FJustin: No-

Justin: Ok enough your making me sick.

FJustin: But you used to do that with her.

Justin: I know, but I just realized how disgusting it is.

Juliet: Justin? You are so young!

Justin: I'm from the year 2010. My sister Alex came here then needed my help to save the Wizard World and get everyone's powers back from Stevie.

Juliet: Oh. Okay. What do we have to do lovedove? (She leans in to kiss FJustin)

FJustin kisses her.

Justin: YUCK.

FJustin: We have to think of spells to get the powers out of the dome. Once we think of the spells we send them to Alex and 2010 Alex. They are thinking of how to get to the dome.

Juliet: Oh, I'm flattered that you want me to help, but I don't know anything about magic.

Justin: We'll you are very smart...and cute.

FJustin: Back off!

Juliet: Awwwwwwwwwwww...you are adorable.

Justin: Thanks.

(FHarper's room)

Harper: Okay, now we have to make awesome black spy outfits.

FHarper: Okay, let's start designing by drawing it.

Harper: We don't have enough time, we have to just start sweing.

FHarper: Okay let's get started.

(Wizard World: Smoothie Palace)

Alex and FAlex are planning the mission while drinking smoothies in the Wiz World.

APOV

I hope Mason is still cute. I hope our kids know that they are wizards.

FAlex is talking to Alex.

FAlex: Hello? Earth to Alex!

Alex: Sorry. I was thinking... is Mason still cute?

FAlex: Yes, now we have to get back to-

Alex: Do your kids know that they are wizards?

FAlex: Only Justin does, he is 10. We decided to wait to tell Bella until next year when she turns 8. But Justin doesn't know any magic because I don't wanna teach him until he's a little bit older. Ok is that all you wanna know?

Alex: Well... how many more spells do you need to learn because right now im only on spell 500. And I'm too lazy to learn 500 more.

FAlex: I know 950. Still got 50 more to go. Max knows 800. So he's got a while.

Alex: Okay. I hope you win the competion.

FAlex: Yeah, but as long as I have my brothers supporting me forever, I don't care.

Alex: Yeah, that's a good attitude.

APOV

What happened to me? I'm not like her at all. She is so mature. Well she is 37.

Alex: Okay let's start planning.

(Everything is ready for the mission)

Wiz World Castle:Home of all powers Stevie stole.

Alex: Ok Justin and FJustin you will distract Stevie, but go in diguise because she knows you and might think you are up to something. Me and FAlex will go to the dome and I will cast the spell.

Harper: What should me and FHarper do?

Alex: You will be look out.

Harper: Okay, let's go!

Alex: Oh wait Harper!

Harper: Yeah?

Alex: Thanks for helping me throughout this. You're a great friend.

Alex and Harper hug.

Alex: Ok let's go everyone.

They are in the castle.

FAlex: Which way is the dome?

Alex: I don't know, I forgot to map out this place. I'll call Justin.

5 minutes later.

Alex: Okay, he said to make a right then go straight.

3 minutes later.

FAlex: There it is, there's the dome of powers!

Alex: Good FJustin and Justin are distracting Stevie in their disguises.

FAlex: Okay, quietly sneek behind Stevie's throne.

Alex: Ugh, I can't believe I was friends with her. She has the ugliest throne ever.

FAlex: Not now Alex!

Alex: Sorry.

Alex steps on a bag. Stevie sees them sneeking toward the dome.

Stevie: What do you think you are doing?

Alex and FAlex: Oh no!

TO BE CONTINUED... Find out what happens in the next chapter.


End file.
